The present invention relates to an engine configuration of the type described in the applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,460 and 4,444,161, with certain modifications. Much of the engine technology of the those patents and the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,628 are applicable to the present invention and reference can be made to these patents for additional understanding of the invention.